1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, a display system, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may be capable of displaying a stereoscopic image regardless of a position of a viewer by tracking the position of the viewer and moving an electric field-driven liquid crystal lens according to the position of the viewer.
Such a stereoscopic image display device serving as a glassless type of display device can widen a stereoscopic image-visible area by using a position tracking function to track the relative position of a viewer to deal with a problem of a narrow viewing area. However, the expanded range is restrictive depending on the size of a display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.